a) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a headphone with a single-sided curved band suspension means and an inclined sound transducer arrangement. The invention further concerns a wireless headphone as well as a corresponding charging station for the wireless headphone and finally a wireless headphone system.
b) Problem of the Relevant Art
Wireless devices such as for example wireless headphones generally have a rechargeable battery. In order to recharge that battery the wireless headphone must have electrical contact surfaces which can be of a strongly or weakly resilient configuration. Strongly resilient contacts are often of relatively long dimensions. In the case of weakly resilient contacts however the contacts have to be brought together in positively locking relationship so that the battery can be correspondingly charged up.